Master Spy
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Mucho tiempo había pasado,desde que Voldemort había tomado el poder. La sociedad está corrompida, y vive bajo un "Veto". Sin embargo, una muerte lleva a Snape a utilizar sus dotes como espía y a Hermione; a aprender de ellos. "Abre tu mente Granger"
1. El regreso

Bueno, ya que nos ha gustado el trabajo mancomunado, he decidido hacer un fan fic con Lady Adry. Se titulará Master Spy; y bueno será un reto para Lady Adry. Ella, tratará de empaparse más con Harry Potter en el proceso y por supuesto; espero que podamos ayudarle. Unos saludos y besos. Se les aprecia enormemente.

S's Lady, Lady Adry.

Fan fic dedicado al novio de Lady Adry, a Mariseverus, a Snaluck, Barkuk, DanySnape, LadySaraphan, Alejandra (Clio_Pooh), Ruben, mafer Potter, Minerva91, Sucubos, Ayra16, Soriana, Eileen prince Snape, Dark Regina B19, Adrel, Melissa Granger. Si me falta alguien; puede hacer clara mención.  


* * *

MASTER SPY.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra de JKR excepto mis ideas.

* * *

_Las gotas de una fría lluvia, golpeaban con fuerza a sus alrededores. Una luz, se mantenía encendida, una pequeña llama que parecía apartar a los demonios de las sombras. Daba vueltas sobre sí misma, no sabía hacia donde ir. Violentamente, surca la avenida un auto y se detiene tiempo después. No parece haber nadie, pero está equivocado._

_- Llegas tarde._

_- No tuve oportunidad de venir antes, ¿Qué es lo tan urgente?_

_- Nuevos planes. El señor Tenebroso tiene nuevos planes._  


* * *

  
El mundo vivía bajo la oscuridad desde los últimos años. Los tabloides estaban llenándose de noticias sensacionalistas y ensalsadas con "pobres" entretenimientos. Pero todo eso, constituye; la "espina dorsál" de un hábil y muy elaborado plan.

Voldemort, no se sabía de él desde hacía un tiempo. No era la anticipación inicial, de un regreso; era un silencio total. Un silencio mortal y peligroso que se tejía lentamente. La población, como siempre se creía libre; victoriosa. Pero no, no estaba bien el llenarse de ilusiones.

Durante los últimos años, Hogwarths conoce su esplendor. ¡No hay nada que temer! No se lee más que resultados de Quidditch e insulsas entrevistas sobre temas; más insulsos todavía.

Pero pocos, conocen lo que crece en el "subterráneo"; lo que nadie se molesta en esclarecer. Uno de ellos, es Severus Snape. Nada le convencía, nada parecía hacerle feliz. En realidad, ¿Qué le hace feliz a ese hombre?

Leía los tabloides y los arrojaba a un lado, avivando la llama de su chimenea. No le gustaban las verdades a medias, ni las mentiras incompletas. No le gustaba como, el mundo entero vive con los ojos vendados.

Recorría su despacho una vez más, preparándose para asistir e impartir sus "conocimientos" en una nueva clase de pociones. Eso hace, y ya la rutina comienza a preocuparle. Demasiado fácil.

Cruzó el pasillo conrapidez, que emula a un gigantezco murciélago en busca de una presa que se escapa. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y; recordó que ya sus alumnos estaban dentro.

Pasó entre los pupitres, mientras todo estaba en silencio; como afuera. Una vez frente a su escritorio; se daba la vuelta y notaba que habían más alumnos de lo normal. Se preguntaba si Dumbledore, creía que eso era una escuela de beneficencia.

Sus oscuros y amenazantes ojos se abren con parsimonia y revisan con rápidez todos los puestos. Caras conocidas, caras que le gusta ver, caras que deberían estar a kilómetros de su salón de clases. Una enorme variedad.

Entre ellos, el trío de oro. No es misterio para él, que han crecido y que ahora; los ve más de lo que desea. Forman parte de la orden, forman parte de lo que eran sus "secretos" lo que sólo él; conocía.

Todos se creían espías, todos se creían valientes; pero el hecho era que ninguno le llegaba a los talones. En el trabajo de "espía" no valía la valentía abnegada; no tanto como la suspicacia y la facilidad para interpretar las pistas. Eso sin duda, lo hacía a él todo un "Maestro"

La clase es lo de siempre. Otro "cero" para Potter y para Weasly, un detestable "supera las expectativas" para Granger y un "eres imbécil" para Neville Longbottom. Sí, él disfrutaba burlándose de su pobre temple y su tremor constante.

Regresa a su despacho, pero nada alivianaba su malestar. ¿Cómo podía pensar, que era entretenido ir de un lado al otro; vendiendo su cuerpo al mejor postor? Sí, su vida era triste y patética.

Sus libros se abrían, pero parecía no buscar algo en ellos; sólo leer por leer. ¡Le aburría terriblemente corregir ensayos, colocarle a la sabelotodo insufrible la misma calificación; "n" cantidad de veces y días!

* * *

Un grito, se cuela a través de una enorme vereda. Un cuerpo levita y es alzado varios metros antes de caer estrepitósamente en el suelo. Lo elevan varias veces, antes de dejarlo caer nuevamente. ¡Lo están ahorcando!

Risas fuertes, miradas altivas y cuerpos en negro se le acercan. Demacrado, el rostro casi no podía reconocerse. Un pedido, un ruego para que le liberen sólo aumenta sus risas y sus maltratos. ¿Qué buscaban? Sí, como si los mortífagos buscásen algo. Ah, eran mortífagos.

La luz verde de las pesadillas, se cierne sobre el cuerpo con increíble rápidez. No le alcanza a decir algo más que un nombre, un suspiro que se conviertía en llanto. Ese nombre, se pierde en el viento, y evoca en uno de los atacantes un escupitajo.

Se alejan y allí le dejan. El cuerpo, envuelto en una masa de túnicas queda inerte en el frío pasto de aquella nebulosa tarde. Es una mujer, una mujer ha muerto; no le han tenido compasión.

Nymphadora Tonks ha cerrado los ojos para siempre. Suspiro final, que se ha terminado en un grito de dolor.

* * *

Sigue leyendo, se ahogaría en esas páginas de ser posible. Sonriendo como siempre, cierraba su segundo libro cuando éste comenzaba a aburrirle. ¿Por qué, seguía con ese mal presentimiento?

Luces, muchas luces relampaguean dentro del despacho del director. Al parecer, alguien había visto lo sucedido. Alguien, que estaba sufriendo inmenzamente. Aquel licántropo que entregó todo por ella, aunque era lo menos que deseaba.

- Tonks ha muerto, la han asesinado y torturado.

Los presentes, con miradas escuetas miran al pálido hombre. Han asesinado a la mujer que amaba, lo sabían y lo sufren con él. Tonks siempre había sido, una magnífica bruja; que enorme desperdicio para la humanidad.

Sus zapatos resuenan en el frío suelo, algo le dice que debió mantenerse callado y dejar de pedir; imposibles. La gárgola emerge del suelo y allí está el despacho de Dumbledore. Muchas personas hablando. Ya teme, escuchar demasiada información.

- Severus, han asesinado a Nymphadora Tonks.

TBC.

Lo siento, tengo trabajo; luego Lady Adry me hablará para darles más detalles. Saludos y besos.


	2. Involucrados y en peligro

_Bueno, yo escribo la continuación; espero que me quede bien. Tengo unos días libres, con los que aprovecharé de documentarme más en Harry Potter (sí, tengo tarea ¡je!) unos besos y saludos; se les aprecia._

_Un placer._

_Lady Adry.  


* * *

_

Capítulo 2:Involucrados y en peligro.

Se quedó pasmado, no podía creer semejante aberración. Aunque pocos lo vieran, Severus Snape tenía otros ángulos. Pese a que, se encontraba incómodo con su forma de ser; Tonks sí era una bruja con todas las de la ley. Ya el mundo, no necesitaba más muertes.

- ¿Por qué Tonks?- Preguntaba Remus, alcaído- No era culpable de algo, ¡Nada! No tenían nada en su contra más que; el hecho de que fuera un Auror.

- Basta y sobra- respondió Snape desde las sombras- mientras menos sean, es mejor.

- Sí, supongo que sigues sabiéndolo muy bien Snape- gruñó moody, cuyo ojo había centrado la atención sobre el Slytherin.

- Lo suficiente, como para afirmarlo.

- Pues lo queramos o no, eso nos involucra ahora en la guerra- musitó Remus con remordimiento- Si eso era lo que estaban buscando, eso es lo que han ganado.  


* * *

Días, precedieron a esa triste reunión. La prensa seguía igual, también las revistas. Era poco lo que se leía sobre lo sucedido. Pero, eso no tardó en cambiar; eso no tardó en ponerse peor.

"Muerte a los Aurores" "Asesinos de sangre fría"

Impávido estaba, todo Hogwarths. Varios testigos aseguraban, que Nymphadora Tonks había sido asesinada por un Auror; que mucho tiempo después asesinara a varios muggles en calidad de "civiles" no ligados al mundo al que pertenecía. Al leer aquello, se evidenciaba que la época Aurora estaba en decadencia.

- ¡Culpables!- exclamaba Moody golpeando el periódico contra el despacho de Dumbledore- ¿Cómo que culpables?

- Quien haya escrito eso no tiene ni idea- respondió Kinsgley con una mirada sombría- Nuestro código no nos permite utilizar maldiciones de esa índole sobre cualquier persona.

- ¿Pero quién pudo ser? ¿Qué auror de los nuestros podría estar infiltrado?

Una respuesta evidente cruzó por las mentes de los presentes, pero Dumbledore alzó la mano para que ninguno hablase. Ya sabía que pensaban en Snape, pero no lo creía capaz de algo así; no aún. Les mantuvo la vista, mientras los reunidos murmuraban entre sí y movían sus varitas. Si fuera posible, irían tras Snape como en la época medieval; con palos y antorchas.

- ¡Están buscando algo! ¡Quieren que nos asustemos y mandemos todo a la mierda!- volvió a gruñir Moody- No sé tú Dumbledore, pero yo le pondría un ojo a ese "profesor" que tienes. Y yo tengo dos ojos bastante buenos.

- No debemos precipitarnos, es nuestro deber confiar en los nuestros. En todos.

- Hay que aceptar las circunstancias. Snape es un espía.

- Nadie ha mencionado en el artículo que era él.

- Más vale que no lo sea, más vale.

Afuera, Harry, Ron y Hermione daban vueltas. Remus había estado lo suficientemente deprimido como para no dar la cara. Había asegurado que Tonks estaba embarazada, y la habían asesinado a sangre fría. Por supuesto, sólo pocos lo sabían; incluyendo Snape.

No se lo habían informado, había sido pura casualidad. Lo había escuchado mientras salía del cuartel, también había escuchado cuando Lupin le pedía que se fuera; que aquello no era seguro. Quizás eso, era lo que intentaba hacer.

Deseó haberle podido ayudar, siquiera ella merecía una muerte como esa. A los ojos de todos, él podía fácilmente ser el culpable; pero nunca se inmutaba por ello. No había hecho algo, y mantenía su conciencia tranquila. Por ahora.

Mientras subía las escaleras, se encontró con los miembros de la orden; los más jovenes. Al verlo pasar, los tres le mantuvieron la vista con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué diantres esos niños, creían que todo era un juego?

Hogwarths se veía en peligro, aquel artículo había arrancado quejas y descontento ¡Y llevaba publicado una semana! Definitivamente, estaban obrando muy bien; sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

- Apártate Potter.

- No, nosotros también somos parte de esto.

- Sí por supuesto, aquel que no puede mantener cerrada su mente. Dime, ¿Has soñado con el señor tenebroso últimamente? Nos vendría muy bien un poco de información.

- Bueno lo sabrá, desabrochándose la manga izquierda.

No le dijo más, y se adentró en el despacho; junto a ellos. Dumbledore alzó la vista y se la mantuvo al primero con mucha calma; más de la que los demás tenían. Dentro, también estaba Molly Weasly quien parecía molesta por alguna razón en particular.

- ¿Me necesitabas para alguna cosa?

- Sí, me temo que sí- Supongo, que ya habrás leído el artículo.

- Sí, lo leí.

- Pues sabrás, que creemos tener un infiltrado dentro de nuestras filas. ¿No te lo has imaginado?

- Infiltrado. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Sí Severus, creemos que hay un Auror dentro de nuestro equipo que está transmitiendo información. Y creemos que debemos detenerlo cuanto antes.

Los rostros de los presentes se giraron lentamente, pero Snape se imaginó lo que sucedería. Alzó la cabeza y se mantuvo imperturbable, ¿No iban a culparlo a él o sí?

- Lo siento Severus, pero por ahora tendremos que detenerte; estarás en calidad de prisionero.

- ¿Qué diantres?- Escupió, cuando las varitas se alzaban frente a él- ¿Cómo crees que yo?

- Sabías del embarazo de Tonks, sabías que ella partiría fuera del país. Toda es ainformación debemos retenerla, es preferible que te apresemos a que lo haga el ministerio.

- ¡Pero yo no asesiné a esa mujer! ¡A nadie!

Harry y sus amigos no podían creerlo, simplemente no podían. Aquello, esa había sido la forma más denigrante en la que habían visto a Severus Snape. Había sido declarado culpable de un crímen que según él; no había cometido. Bien, quizás no; pero eso era como el viejo lema "Cría fama y acuestate a dormir". O mejor dicho "Sé mortífago una vez, sé mortífago siempre"

Lo habían encerrado, medida privativa dentro del castillo. Ya sabían que podía irse, que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. No eran tontos. Le habían montado guardia y le habían quitado la varita. El hombre, estaba que estallaba; sin duda. Esa era la peor noche de su vida, y la de Hogwarths enteramente. No era culpable, y aún así pagaba los errores.

Las rondas terminarían pronto, cada miembro de la orden se rotaba para vigilarle. A cada tanto le observaban, pero no parecía hacer algo más que mirar al techo. Sí, como si de Hogwarths se pudiera salir sin que le observasen. A no ser que tuviera ayuda de alguien, allí se quedaría.

Llegó el turno de los jovenes aurores. Harry había sido el primero, y se había ido a descansar temprano; sin intercambiar palabra alguna con el hombre dentro de la reja. No tenía necesidad, de ser por él; estaría en Azkaban.

Luego, la última ronda la hacía Hermione; antes del alba. Caminaba nerviosa alrededor de aquella torre, como si Snape fuese a salirse y agredirla de alguna forma. En realidad, parecía que no había nadie dentro; ni su respiración se podía percibir.

Se mantuvo en silencio, imaginándose las penurias por las que debía estar pasando. Ella no lo creía culpable de algo así, pero tampoco lo creía excento de una participación si no bien directa; sí indirecta. Bien, estaba juzgando el libro por su portada.

Escuchó un débil respingo, y se acercó más a la celda; estaba allí mirando hacia el techo. Suponía, que en algún momento todo se esclarecería; pero jamás perdonaría a Dumbledore por lo que le había hecho.

- ¿Pro? ¿Profesor?- suspiró la chica, no tan convencida de su actitud. ¿Por qué se lo imaginaba llorando como un tonto? Sí, estaba imaginándose cosas a causa del miedo.

- ¿Qué quiere Granger? ¿No es suficiente ya con que esté preso?

- De verdad, ¿De verdad no hizo nada?

Escuchó la risa fría en la cárcel, que retumbaba en el gélido ambiente. De haberlo hecho, ¿Por qué diantres seguiría allí como un idiota? Sin duda, hubiese huído. ¿Quién creían ellos que; él era?

- Sí Granger, si hice algo. Ese algo fue, permitir esto- espetó, con odio; mirándola inténsamente a través de las sombras.

- Pero, si no es culpable; ¿Por qué no lo dice?

- ¿Y me creerán? ¿Me creyeron? ¿No les fue fácil el amenazarme y creerme culpable?

- ¡Pero, pudo demostrárselos! No sé, ¿Qué acaso los Aurores y la orden?

- La orden no existe, desencántese Granger. La orden jamás e sun grupo unido, solamente le ponen nombre a las cosas que temen, eso les permite culpar a alguien; pero en realidad todos tienen un interés individual. Si usted supiera, todo lo que Dumbledore es y piensa; lo entendería. Pero, es demasiado infantíl para entender.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡La orden es una fuerza, combate en contra de Quien tú Sabes!

- En apariencia. Una vez que hayan daños, la orden del Fénix entra en acción. Han sido infiltrados inumerables cantidades de veces; ¿acaso esta es la excepción? No, Dumbledore pudo haberla formado; pero jamás la ha necesitado. Sólo si necesita información, lo demás no importa; lo demás es inecesario. Él tiene a Potter, con eso le basta.

TBC.

Luego sigo, debo actualizar más; saludos y besos. Esperamos les guste.


	3. Mi nuevo trabajo, como espía

_Bueno, yo sigo escribiendo la continuación; espero que me siga quedando bien. Mafer, ha amanecido mal de su diabetes; así que le haré el traspaso del papel que tiene. Unos besos y saludos; se les aprecia._

_Un placer._

_Lady Adry.  
_

Capítulo 3: Mi nuevo trabajo, como espía.

Había visto, sus oscuros ojos sobre ella; parecía decepcionado. Sin duda. Se sintió, mucho peor cuando observó que quien había tomado la decisión de apresarlo; había sido Lupin. Si buscaban incriminarlo; pues lo había logrado. La muerte de Tonks, había abierto la brecha en la orden. Y Dumbledore trataba de calmarlos. Pero.

¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Qué debía pensar? No era por contraria a alguien; pero ella no sentía lo mismo que sus compañeros. Si Snape quisiese asesinar a alguien; ¿Por qué sería tan obvio? ¿Tan cruel? Tonks estaba embarazada, y si él lo sabía; no haría cosa semejante ¿o sí?

La última ronda en la mañana, no le tocaba a ella; le tocaba a Luna. Todos los miembros de la orden, estaban participando activamente en los "casos". En realidad, todos estaban expuestos al peligro. Alguien circulaba información falsa, y cualquiera identificado como "Auror" corría el peligro de caer en manos de Azkaban.

¿Quién podría creerse semejante cosa? ¡Aurores que en vez de proteger, destruyen! ¿En qué perturbada cabeza cabía semejante barbaridad? Ya habían asesinado a un muggle, y los testigos aseguraban; haber visto a un auror. Una mujer quedó tras las rejas. Una mujer que había estado en otro país.

Una conspiración enorme, eso era. ¡Y siquiera les había dado tiempo de desmentirlo! Ningún periódico quería implicarse con ellos. Sucedía muy similar en el mundo muggle. Una mala idea, y quedabas fuera de la prensa.

Dumbledore había dado órdenes de retraerse y cubrir los flancos indispensables. Ningún mago estaba seguro, así que era mejor evitar más arrestos. Los dementores, ellos habían sido enviados para registrar el castillo; y el ministerio mismo había instalado a sus funcionarios dentro. Mucho a su pesar, él no había podido detenerlos.

Las voces se corrían, asustadas y entrecortadas. Los actos de magia, comenzaban a ser prohibidos. Cualquier asociación o grupillo clandestino comenzaría a ser disuelto y sus ocupantes irían a la cárcel sin contemplaciones. Ah sí, algo como las medidas de Umbridge.

Por más que quería, ella no podía pensar lo mismo del hombre. Lo había estado viendo, callado; sin siquiera alzar la vista. Si todo lo que le había dicho sobre la orden era cierto; ¿Entonces qué eran?

_"Yo conosco todas sus debilidades, o al menos; la mayoría" "Dumbledore esconde más secretos que el mismo señor tenebroso. Me atrevo a decir que igual cantidad de secretos"_

Las palabras, revoloteaban en su mente. ¿De qué secretos podría estar hablando? ¿De qué se trataba toda esa locura? No podría aguantarse, seguramente no. Conociéndose, querría llegar al fondo. Pero no, ella no era tan buena como él. Y ahora, que habían apresado al mejor "espía" que tenían; todo se vendría abajo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede Hermione?- preguntaba Ron, sentándose a su lado y mirando hacia la chimenea.

- Nada, sólo meditaba.

- ¿Aún sigues creyendo que Snape es inocente?

- Bien, es el mejor espía que tenemos. Lamentablemente.

- Es un ¡Asqueroso imbécil! ¡Sin moral! ¡Ha asesinado a Tonks! !Estaba embarazada! Si vieras como está Lupin, no dirías eso.

- ¡Sé cómo está Lupin! Es sólo que, sólo que.

- ¿Qué Hermione? Dime algo, que lo excecre de toda culpa.

Bien, no tenía algo en mente ¡No lo conocía! Y no podía mentirle a Ron, puesto que aunque lo pareciese; no era nada tonto. Suspiró, cuando se encontró sin argumentos; y éste se levantó dejándola sola.

- Ve a dormir, la ronda que sigue será dentro de unas cuantas horas. Dumbledore nos avisará luego, si el ministerio pensará llevarse a Snape o no.

Hermione asintió, derrotada; levantándose. Caminó hacia la escalera y a mitad de ella; observó por una ventana. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente y apenas podía divisar la torre; donde tenían recluído al hombre. ¿Todo terminaría de una forma tan tonta? ¿Tan apresurada? ¿Ya estaba preso, luego juzgado, y luego muerto? Triste desenlace.

Se recostó en la cama y se mantuvo pensativa. Pese a que no estaba bajo su juridicción, quizás ella podía llegar a pensar que habían otro tipo de implicaciones en lo sucedido. ¿Y si Dumbledore lo había hecho, para aplacar las quejas y así, demostrar que hacían lo correcto? Claro, esa sería una buena forma. Demostrarle al público; seguridad.

Pero, ¿Cuantos sabían que Snape era un mortífago? Los del ministerio lo sabían, y eso era evidente. Los había visto rondar el castillo y las habitaciones una y otra vez. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo impenetrable.

Sabía que no dormiría, necesitaba respuestas y sabía que Snape se las daría. Sentía como, si él supiera lo que hacía; dosificándole la información para que ella dudase y acudiera a él. Bien, esa era una idea suya; bastante paranoica.

Tomó su varita y bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Por un momento quiso detenerse, pero ya no sabía como. Suspiró, recordando quién demonios hacía la guardia en ese momento. Era Ginny Weasly.

Pasó centenares de veces por el mismo punto, ¡Era casi imposible tomar un camino sin que éste; no estuviese custodiado! Para cuando pudo salir, la lluvia era terrible y no pudo evitar resbalar varias veces. Su tobillo chocó con un escalón, pero eso no la detuvo.

Al subir, divisó a Ginny quien estaba concentrada en observar a Snape. Ya sabía, que le sería imposible dialogar con él; si ella estaba allí. Si ella estaba presente. ¿Qué hacía?

_"Lo siento mucho Ginny"_

La hizo desmayarse, apenas con un suave susurro de su varita. Snape pareció alarmado, y escudriñó la oscuridad violentamente. Para cuando pudo focalizar, había una luz; y detrás de esa luz estaba Hermione.

Estaba completamente emparamada, y le observaba con confusión. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sí; Hermione era demás de curiosa. No le dijo nada, y apenas se movió en aquella celda.

- Profesor Snape. Quiero que me diga, qué está pasando.

- Su mente es despierta, no cree en todo lo que se dice; ¿No es así?

- Deje de jugar, y dígame. ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Si lo supiera, ¿Estaría preso en realidad? Sea lo que sea, no quieren que yo me involucre; y eso está mal para la orden. Sin mi, todos esos estúpidos se vendrán abajo.

- ¿Y si estuviera libre? ¿Podría detener todo esto?

- Granger si estuviera libre, ¿Por qué me tomaría ese trabajo? Es claro que a Dumbledore no le importa, qué hagan conmigo.

- ¿Qué es la orden del Fénix? Dígamelo.

Snape alzó las pesadas cadenas que tenía en sus manos, y las admiró bajo la luz. Bien, podría sacar un poco de provecho de las cualidades de la chica. Si bien, no podía moverse por su propia cuenta; podría hacerlo desde otros "pies"

- ¿En verdad quiere saberlo? ¿Realmente quiere saber los planes de Albus Dumbledore?

- Sí, quiero saberlo

- ¿Me liberará Granger?

Hermione iba a responder, pero suaves pasos se dirigían hacia ella. Había una gran cantidad de cuchicheos, y una sola frase saltó de entre todas las sandeces que se decían.

_"Lo llevaremos a Azkaban, y lo ejecutaremos"_

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

* * *


End file.
